Lost in a Dream(Garmau)
by Gleae
Summary: Aphmau hasn't seen Garroth in months, but as Aphmau voyages on, she and her group finally find what maybe Irene's Island. A days of exploration led them to the discovery of ancient ruins. There they find a temple that heavily resemble the one in the Irene dimension. Strangely enough this seems to trigger something in Aphmau. This is for all those fans that need a little more Garmau
1. Lost in a Dream (Chapter 1)

**This is my first Diaries fanfic but I have written other stuff, so I only have some experience. Feel free to give me feedback on it, that will help me improve my writing in the future.**

 **This will be right after Season 2:Episode 67, so any other details that were mentioned afterwards will not be included.  
**  
 **I do not own Minecraft Diaries.**

 **(It will most likely all be in Aphmau's POV, I will specify when that changes, again that is unlikely)  
**  
 **::Chapter 1::**

We stood at the colossal gate of the temple in awe. Even though it was in ruins, it was still stunning. If nothing else, it was amazing how it stood to tall and mighty among the rocky ruins of the lost city.

"This temple…it's so familiar," I muttered to myself, yet Laurence and Katelyn still managed to over hear me.

"Is this what I think it is?" Katelyn spoke up, almost too shocked to speak.

"It can't be.. but-" I cut Laurence off before he could finish his thought.

"Laurence, it is… it has to be. Even though it is in ruins, I can recognize this anywhere. This is… it's the temple from the Irene's Dimension," I stuttered. We all looked up at this mammoth of a structure. Our daze was soon interrupted by Chad as he jogged over to us. _Looks like he managed to get out of the hole, sadly._

"My word, this is astounding! This temple must be hundreds of years old, and yet it still stands! This is truly an amazing discovery!" Chad burst with energy as always. _Could we ever get that old man to be quiet.. I guess not._ I sighed as I continued to listen to Chad's rambling, until suddenly I heard a loud bell, like a church bell echo in my mind. _What is this, it makes my head hurt. Why won't it stop?_ I placed my hand on my head in agony. I slowly started to lower to the ground. Laurence must have seen me in distress, and came over to my aid. My vision started to became hazy and I could only hear mere echoes of Laurence's calls to me.  
I vaguely saw Katelyn, as she stood over me in worry. I called out to them to the best of my ability.

"I heard a bell, and it wouldn't stop... it hurts, my head won't stop hurting." Talking became to much of a chore for me, so my voice slowly faded out.

"We should go back to the camp. She must still be exhausted from the voyage." I could hear Laurence's muddled words in the haze. Right then I could feel myself being cradled in Laurence's strong arms. He felt warm and safe and reliable.

I must have completely blacked out after that, because by the time I realized what was happening, I was already laying in the camp tent. I weakly opened my eyes, it was still light out. _Good at least I didn't sleep that long, only a few hours by the looks of it._ I still felt weak from what happened at the temple. _What was that though? Maybe it has something to do with the temple being the same one as in the Irene Dimension or something with these powers that I have yet to figure out. Ugh.. I hate being so vulnerable, and not knowing what to do about it._

"Aphmau?" I heard my name being called next to me. It was Katelyn. She had an expression of worry in her face.

"Aphmau, you're awake, finally! I was so worried. You suddenly collapsed without any reason." Katelyn almost looked like she was about to cry, which is strange for her.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I don't know what happened I just suddenly heard something, like a bell. It started to bang in my head... it was so strange," Katelyn looked at me with a quizzical look.

"Aphmau are you okay?" she asked as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"I think so... I- I don't know anymore," I looked down at the ground doubtfully. _I don't know what's happening anymore: am I going crazy, or was that real. Maybe I just need some rest._

"Maybe you've just been exhausting yourself. Get some more rest."

"Yeah probably," As Katelyn stood up, I continued to speak.

"Oh and Katelyn, you don't have to worry about me so much. I'm fine," I stated. Katelyn looked at me confidently.

"I'm your best friend, I choose to worry about you," She said as she squeezed my hand.

"Now get some sleep, before you start hearing things again," she giggled softly as she stood up and walked off.

"Thank you Katelyn..." I quietly whispered to myself, as I fell into a deep slumber. Suddenly as I enter my peaceful sleep, I saw a bright light, completely blinding my vision.  
 _This feeling, this light. No, could it be, will I finally see him?_  
 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2**


	2. Lost in a Dream (Chapter 2)

**I ended up writing this in the middle of the night, and I just had to upload it when it was done. There maybe more to this or maybe this was just a one shot. Who knows?  
Just like in the last Chapter, please feel free to leave me feedback. That would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again.  
Well that aside, I do not own Minecraft Diaries.**

 **::Chapter 2::**  
As the radiant blaze subsided, I found myself at an all too familiar place, just as warm and welcoming as I remember. Now one thing remained unanswered. _Where is Garroth?_ I quickly ran to the tree anticipating the moment when I can finally know that Garroth isn't hurt, or even dead. I stood, looking up at the tree as it stretches high into the heavens. I put my hand on the trunk, almost as though there was a feeling of sanctuary and peace from this tree. My meditation was quickly interrupted by near by foot steps. I looked over eagerly and saw him, Garroth. It's been months since I've seen him, and now I can finally be here with him, talk to him, and know that he is okay.

"Aphmau, it's great to see- …huh?" I couldn't help myself. I ran up and hugged Garroth like it's the last time I'd ever see him, it may as well be. It maybe a long time before I'll ever see him again. For now I'll enjoy this moment I've been blessed with.

"Aphmau, what wrong? This is unlike you," Garroth spoke softly, and yet boldly at the same time. He sounded as shy as ever. I had no idea how much I missed hearing his voice until now.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea how worried I was for you," I quietly whispered underneath the tears that I inevitably began to shed.

"What? Aphmau, how long has it been for you?" That's right, I almost forgot that time moved differently in the Irene Dimension. For him It was probably only a few seconds. I looked up at Garroth still holding him, although at this point he was holding me as I was crying in his arms.

"Garroth I haven't seen you in almost 2 months," I quivered at the thought. I almost broke down in tears again, not like I haven't already.

"Aphmau, I'm so sorry I had to leave you for so long, but as long as you're safe, that's all that matter," I wish I could stay in Garroth's arms forever. So safe, so protected, I don't want to ever let go. I noticed Garroth leaned against the tree's trunk and slowly sunk to the ground, still holding me close to him. Once I finally shed my last few tears, I looked up at Garroth again. His expression was so soft and kind. He lifted his hand to my cheek and stroked it, wiping away any tears still rolling down my face.

"hah… I'm sorry, I must be a mess," I looked away, ashamed. Garroth cupped my chin in his hand and faced me towards him.

"Aphmau you're beautiful, and you always will be," He said softly. Hearing this my face took on a deep shade of red. Garroth soon followed as he realized what he said.

"umm… I-I… I mean… umm.." Garroth began to stutter, as to cover his flirtatious compliment with some excuse, but of course he was to flustered. _He's too cute_. I place my finger lightly on his lips.

"Thank you Garroth," I say with a slight tease in my voice. Seeing Garroth get even more flustered was so funny.  
He soon realized what I was doing and would soon make me regret it. I tried to stand up to escape Garroth's wrath. He grabbed by the hand and yanked me back down towards him. He acted quickly knowing his prey would escape if he didn't. As soon as I landed on his lap, he wrapped his arms tightly around me.  
"Garroth, let me go," I wined, whilst squirming to get free from his grasp.

"You decided to toy with me, now it's my turn to have a bit of fun," Garroth said mischievously. I felt his grasp loosen around me. He must have seen my pouting face because almost immediately he said.

"I'm kidding, I would never do anything to hurt you," he gently whispered in my ear. I sat in Garroth's lap for a while just enjoying this moment of pure bliss. With nothing to worry about, I was at peace with him by my side. Then I heard something that seemed to have disrupted that peace of mind. Both of us looked up as we, ever so distantly, hear those familiar church bells that we have slowly began to loath. Those bells mean the end of our beautiful and well deserved reunion. I look at Garroth, fearing that this will be the last time I can gaze into his captivating blue eyes. Without question, I give him a deep and memorable kiss on the lips. Garroth was in absolute shock: either from how passionate that kiss was or the fact that a kiss even occurred. I quickly cover up my unthought-through act.

"Don't let that go to your head, consider that as a 'goodbye for now' present, you can return it the next time we see each other. Let that be our little promise."

"Promise? t-to what?" Garroth, still deep red, asked me cautiously.

"Us meeting again, Can you promise me: next time I see you, return my present to me?" I look up at him cutely.

"Of course, but you can't stop me from doing this..." He gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Let It bring you good luck," He said as the world around us faded to a white abyss.

"I'll miss you Garroth," I quickly said.  
"and I, you," His words faded out completely as everything in my view became white.  
I woke up where I last remember being, on the campsite. Only this time it looked to be early morning. I stood up, everyone else is asleep around me. I quickly walked to the ocean shore, and there I saw the most beautiful sunrise of indescribable caliper.  
"If only you were here with me to see this," I spoke softly to myself.  
"Maybe next time, I'll get lost in my dreams, again… with you,"  
 **~THE END(maybe)~**


End file.
